Golden Light
by IvoryPhoenix19
Summary: Aris, a seemingly normal girl with the tendency to shoot perfectly.  Rex, a boy who knows to much, and refers to Aris as his mistress.  What happens when Aris can't remember why she sent Rex out on a quest, and that she is no normal girl.  She is a god.


**Hi guys! This story is a lot like videoezy2's story, the secret of gods, so if you just want to read another wannabe story like her's then continue on. I GIVE ALL CREDIT TO VIDEOEZY2! SHE ROCKS HER SOCKS! Without her, you wouldn't be reading this story, so yeah. It's kinda different as it goes on so it isn't plagiarized, but it has the same idea and same-ish details. If any of you videoezy2 fans are offended, please please please, tell me outright, I will change stories from then on, scout's honor! Dear, dear, look at the time! I really must get on with the story. P.S this is my first fanfic EVA! Tell me what you think, no need to be all nicey-nicey about it, just tell me and I'll get it fixed! Now, (drumroll+dramatic silence) WELCOME! THE BEST FANFIC OF ALL TIMES!**

**Prologue**

A blinding golden light exploded across the barren plains. A glowing figure was engulfed in the light, its scream of pain tearing through the air.

Silence, except for one lone person, sprinting away across the plains. He darted through the land, his sneakers thudding on the hard grounds.

Gasping for a breath, he took refuge at the first tree he reached. The tree that lead to the forest that surrounded the empty lands. As he doubled over with pain, he managed to whisper, "I promise."

And then, he dashed off into the woods, lost in the endless, unwavering breeze of pine scent and the unmistakable stench of burning, acrid wood.

**Later (Rex POV.) **

Darn! Rex cursed as he waded through the packed hallways, dodging clunky backpacks that were a hazard to all people less than 5 feet tall.

As he walked through the hallways, girls stared at him, smacking their watermelon flavored bubblegum between glossy lips. One daring girl fluttered her eyelashes at him and flipped a fiery red lock of hair over her shoulder.

A very see through white blouse was thrown carelessly over her thin body, and from what Rex could see, which was a lot, she wore no bra. Strutting down the hall, swaying her hips in a tiny skirt, the girl glanced at him to see if he had noticed.

Rex rolled his eyes. There were plenty of guys hungrily looking at her if she didn't know. Rex kept on searching for the girl he was looking for.

He knew he couldn't lose her. The signs were so strong, and he had promised. His jogging slackened as he remembered the fateful day.

She had sacrificed herself along with her siblings to save the world while he, a coward had watched her die. He remembered his promise as he had fled that day. He had to find her.

Jogging outside, he noted some super muscle jocks hustling after a football while some make up addicted girls squealed and pointed out the handsomest and most hard core strength of them all.

Another girl was jogging around the track, listening to her iPod as she ran at a steady pace. Her platinum/silvery/strawberry blonde hair was tied back in a loose ponytail, and her electric blue eyes had silver flecks in them.

She was wearing a loose tee and knee-length shorts, nothing showy or to revealing, Rex thought with relief, but he turned away, this girl wasn't who he was looking for.

Suddenly, a group of muscly jocks started jogging toward the girl running on the track. One, a handsome guy with brown, wind ruffled hair and brown, almost black eyes, started to sprint after the girl.

Rex turned to watch.

"Hey! Aris!" the boy called out. Aris, the girl turned, cocking her head questioningly as she took out her ear buds.

"What is it, Nick?" Aris asked, her melodic voice filled with the sound of cool water running over stones, the sounds of birds singing in the air, the tense feeling of running through the forest, the leaves brushing your skin, the air whipping back you hair.

Rex felt the need to hunt, to run, to be free of all bonds.

Rex paused, craning his neck to study Aris more closely. She had an elfish, pale face with prominent cheekbones and a delicate nose. Her lips were full and pouty, making her face seem more round and not as thin.

Her skin was a creamy white, slightly golden from being outside. Her lithe, slim body made her look like a gymnast, but as she moved, he could see well defined calf muscles outlining her legs and her arms were lightly built, though he could see that she worked out often.

Vibrant blue eyes dappled with silver made her eyes seem golden in the sunlight.

"Well, I was, uh, wondering, uh, if you would go out with me to go see the new movie coming out," Nick began, a blush coloring his cheeks as he uncomfortably shifted from foot to foot. A funny expression went over Aris's face.

"I'm sorry, Nick, I don't date." She said, a look of pity lining her face. The guy shrugged it off, the blush leaving his face a little.

"Nah, it's okay. Just tell me when you, uh, start dating, I guess." Nick said, before jogging off to the other jocks that were looking at him expectantly. Rex smiled. He had found her, the goddess of the moon. Artemis.

**Aris POV.**

I sighed as I watched Nick run away back to his friends. I hated refusing invitations to guys, but seriously, they needed to try and get their minds off girl's bodies for once.

Still, many guys who were kind and considerate, and I guess kinda cute, had asked me out.

Snorting, I admonished myself that ever since 7th grade; I had been bombarded with millions of dater requests. All of which I had declined obviously as men were sexist pigs who thought too much of girls for me to be comfortable with one.

**(Quote from friend who is boy crazy, I know, kinda hypocritical, but I'm telling the truth!)**

I suddenly realized I had been just standing there stupidly staring at the track without moving. I quickly started to jog again, the slow burn of running so much clutching my legs.

As much as many people hated it, I loved it. It brought me down to Earth, and made me feel so… free. As I began to run around the curve of it, making sure my feet were as close to the side line as possible, I felt an annoying BEEP, BEEP, BEEP in my pocket.

Scowling, I stopped and picked up my phone with its little cartoon smiley face that was the icon for a text message.

** (Seriously, I have no idea what it is, never had a phone or played on one of those iPhone thingies, so *shrug* I just made up the icon thing, makes it more annoying somehow.)**

The text sender had a VERY familiar name. Frowning, I glanced up at the stands at my sister Phoebe, who by the way, is like a stalker when it comes to dating.

Every time I had been asked out, she had been somewhere near; avidly watching the scenes like it was some talk show game thing that everyone liked but me.

She was waving her hot pink with encrusted fake diamonds phone in the air, with one raised eyebrow, flipping a lock of PERFECTLY blonde hair over her shoulder.

Everything about her is perfect.

Wearily, I read her text message.

_ Why did u turn him down? He was SOOOOOOO into u, want me to hook u guys up? U know, he's cuter than other guys I know ;)_

This time, I raised my eyebrows. Phe was obviously boy crazy as you can see. Indignantly, I typed back a reply.

_R u kidding? He isn't into me :(_

Smiling, I clicked send and flipped my phone closed when the annoying BEEP began again. For someone who can't hit a volley ball, she had fast fingers.

_HE IS! Trust, me, I am doctor love at moments like this :)_

She leaned along the railing, teasingly twisting a strand of hair between two manicured fingers, winking at me, making her mascara flipped eyelashes flutter. A boy behind her choked on his sandwich as he got a full view of her butt. I narrowed my eyes, reminded of why I didn't date

_NO UR NOT! Just leave me alone!_

I tapped, and then I quickly turned down the volume, jammed my ear buds in and took off running. Just as I was starting to feel the rhythm of the pounding of feet, I heard some guy's voice behind me.

"Hey! Hold it up…" The voice annoyingly sounded like Nicks… I frowned and turned around. WHOA. Whoever was behind me, wasn't Nick.

He had wind ruffled, golden hair and sharp, angular features. Brilliant sea foam eyes stared at me. He was tall, and lean, with narrow hips and broad shoulders. A simple white v-neck tee adorned his muscular chest, and he was wearing long jeans.

Despite the stiff denim, he easily kept up with me. I stopped and turned. For the first time in my life, I was speechless.

"Uh... who are you?" I asked.

"Rex" He said. He had a silky smooth voice like milk chocolate. I blinked.

What the heck was going on? I faltered for once in my running. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Phe snapping photo after photo of me talking to the guy. I texted her.

_ GAH! stop taking the photos, Phe!_

_ Oh, come on, u know u want it __J_

I frowned.

"Sorry, I have to be going before my dear sister uploads pictures of me on the school's gossip page." I told Rex curtly. He grabbed my arm though.

"No, we have to talk, Artemis." I stiffened. How did he know my nickname? Only people from my family knew.

"Do I know you?" I asked. He shoved his hands in his pockets and wouldn't look at me.

"We need to talk. Now. I'll explain." Rex said, before jogging off into an enclosed area. I frowned. Again. All these frown's would give me a permanent scowl, but, I still followed Rex into the area.

There was something in me; an instinct, that told me to follow him. To trust him.

As I walked into the forest, I was assaulted by the musty smell of oak, and the scent of green leaves. I always had a thing for forests.

Rex turned the moment we were hidden from sight.

"Moon Beam." He said simply, like that solved all the problems in the world.

"What?" I asked, confused, but in my head, something was happening. I was suddenly on a cliff. Black mist; no, I'm serious, black mist; surrounded me like chains. 'Choose, Artemis. Choose them or you.' A voice whispered.

I turned to see 11 other people, about my age standing, tied up above a black chasm.

There was a pudgy man with black hair and red rimmed eyes. He looked exactly like Dyonos, my brother. A man cloaked in black shadows with alabaster skin and long, black hair was next to the Dyonos look alike.

My breath caught as I looked at him. It was Haden, my brother... only different. As I looked around, it seemed at everyone in my family had a look alike that was tied up together.

Demelia was a slender lady with twisted strands of hair, wearing a green chiffon.

Helena was a tall lady with auburn hair and a stern face.

Po was an athletic man with sea green eyes and the messiest black hair I had ever seen.

Aren had fire red locks that hung down to his chin, and a muscular stature.

Henna had on a simple brown garb with a cowl that hid her face, except for her warm, brown eyes.

Zach had stormy blue eyes, and was taller, and stronger.

Henri had chestnut hair, and mischevious green eyes.

Thena had pearly eyes that were greyish, and were filled with wisdom.

Lastly, I saw a golden being with golden hair, and bronzed skin. It was Alex, my brother.

Then I heard my voice say, "Them." And I was burning in a golden light.

The last thing I saw was a person running away, into the trees as I burned up.

"I promise." I heard that person whisper before I dissolved into smoke.

Then, I was back in the forest with Rex staring at me.

Suddenly, Henri, my adopted brother, appeared next to me.

"Hiya Aris!" He chirped happily. I smiled at him. Then, as I turned to look at Rex, he was gone.

The only thing left in his place was a silver bow and arrow with a sleek name engraved on the bow. I stared at it.

_Lady Artemis _

_Moon Beam_

I studied the bow in amazement before realizing with a cold chill that I knew exactly who had run from me that day. Who had taken my call. Rex.

**Back again ****J**** so here is chappie 3, and I'm so sorry for not updating in forever, but the thing is that I have like a writers block that comes and goes every… 5 to 10 minutes… so I've been on and off the computer typing this up. I apologize, but now you're chapter 3 is here!**


End file.
